ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Courage... or Just Plain Insane?
There comes a time in every man/womans life when the questions taunting them would have to come out. When you come to is and you go forward to seek those answers, they can be seen as an act of courage or could it be insane? Asking..... TakedaInkroe: -I was sat oddly in the Kage's chair as always, I did not enjoy nor presume allow myself get comfortable in its depths, I was not a man for speech, I was one for action. Samehada was now constantly at my side, its hilt resting against my knee as its length expanded out towards the chairs before me, I was bent over slightly, gazing at papers and reading - reading which was an all too miraculous feat for me now that I could open and use my EMS for near enough two hours.. occasionally I would tick or cross out my own writings, an inferior form of handwriting which clearly had not benefitted from my skillful hands.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would walk through the halls of the main HQ area of the Yonshi village. There was something plaguing his mind as he would think to himself what he was about to do. He would come to the office which was the Namikage as he knocked on it lightly. He would pause waiting for an answer. He was shaking slightly as he waited… still nothing. He would knock on it one last time as he would wait again to see if Inkroe was even in his office.- TakedaInkroe: "Enter" -I belted the word out of my lips as if shouting a war cry, refusing to walk towards the door lest it be an assassin, refusing to move lest it waste my time.. my right hand fell from the desk and found the hilt of Samehada, prepared to grab it in an instant and use for my defense.. my left hand moved to my headband and prepared to pull it down to cover my EMS if this was some stranger who not of my secret.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would hear the words of the kage as he would push open the door nervously, “Hey Inkroe… its me, Setsuko.” –he would unter slowly dragging the weight of the Executioners blade behind him. He would watch Ink and his reactions slowly as he would lower his one eye making sure he would not make contact with his. He had well learned not to look at his eye as he was sure also that Ink knew not to look at Setsuko’s. With both of them having Sharingan they knew what they could do. Even with Inkroe having the EMS, Setsuko would still try to see their eyes as equal in some way. He would pause before getting to the chair as he reached back and pulled the Executioners blade off his back and held it firmly in his left hand. “May I sit and talk with you?” –his voice was a bit shaky and a little off but Setsuko had two things on his mind he wished to speak to him about.- TakedaInkroe: "You may." -I muttered, now gripping Samehada slightly more tightly, if there was one thing I did not allow myself - it was assumptions. I would not dare assume that anyone couldn't try take my head, my sword, my eye.. especially one who shared the Sharingan.- "Do you require more training..?" HatakeSetsuko: -He would look at Inkroe as he would sit down still gripping the Executioners blade in his hand. He was still very unsure of what he might do or say when he asked what he was about to. He cleared his throat as he would look up to ink. –“No… I am okay right now. But I have two things I wish to request from you…” –his face would turn slightly red as he would begin to shake some- “Remember Kirei....? –he would pause for a long moment waiting for him to answer. Setsuko knew this would either go the way he wanted it… or it would crash and burn terribly.- TakedaInkroe: "I know little of her.. I believe I trained her merely once.. " -I gazed to him with both eyes open, truely a rare sight as standing in the center of a tornado.. my EMS reading the shakes of his body and the change in his facial expression, the minor movements and reactions of muscle and tendon.. what a useful tool I considered..- "What of her?" HatakeSetsukoHatakeSetsuko : “Well…” –he would paused long and then took a deep breathe- “I want to ask her to marry me…” –he would pause long again lowering his head waiting for him to either shoot him down and attack or him to just bitch him out for being stupid or hell even telling him a simple “Yes…”- TakedaInkroe: "And what concern of this is mine?" -I tilted my head slightly, never before had I seen my proud, my loud mouthed and my courageous student act so afraid.- HatakeSetsuko: "Well.... I want your approval.." -he would pause waiting for his answer...- HatakeSetsuko: "you are like a father to me in ways.... and I want to know you accept it." TakedaInkroe: "If you desire to allow yourself the weakness of a relationship, if you desire to spend your life with this girl, if you desire to find some strength from her." -I blinked.- "It is your choice. I can give you no order nor demand.. though if you need acceptance, I accept your freedom to do what you will.. as I hope in time you will accept mine." HatakeSetsuko: -he would blink a couple of times not understanding what he meant by “his own freedom” he would shake his head- “You don’t understand do you ink… I ask you because I respect you. Any other Joe I would have said, “Screw it” and do what I wanted. I know I have my freedom but like I said its about respect. You may not see it but I do… it would dishonor you as well as my family and my name. All this time we spent together training… you would think you might have learned that about me… I have nothing but honor. Kirei does not make me weak… it strives me to be more… to be better.” –he would break his look from him as he would most likely see a single tear run down his cheek. “Hell it makes me want to be better then you!” –he would get up from the chair as he threw it back 10 feet across the office as the Executioners Blade would brought up with such a great force it cut the desk in half as Setsuko was now 5 feet away from ink, holding the Executioners blade in hand.- TakedaInkroe: -I sucked the air in through my mask and teeth, I never did like that desk.. but now the paperwork was ruined.- "It seems you did not need my approval after all, if you needed so, such passion wouldn't exist within you. Respect will be yours once you earn that blade, not when you settle down with a girl." -I tilted and cracked my neck to the other side, my grip on Samehada had not tightened.- "Just know that any clever enemy will learn your relationships, learn your concerns and when they find her she will be in danger. Other then that there is nought else to say. Your will is your own, if you seek to make some bond with this girl, I will not hang a hook or blade over it." HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look to inks feet as he would growl lightly- “That was the other reason I came here besides pronouncing my want to have Kirei but I wanted to challenge you.. to prove myself to you or are you to Chicken to fight your student? –he would grin from under his mask as he would reach up and pulled off his head band and tossed it to the floor- TakedaInkroe: -I raised my eyebrow, ever the student to aim high.- "I have nothing to fear.. if you desire to prove yourself, whom better to face then me." -I licked my dry lips beneath my mask.- "Better to make official your worth carrying around that blade before others wonder why I hadn't taken it from you." HatakeSetsuko: -he would grin to him- "Yes well you know I have nothing to prove to you because YOU know my skills. But if I need to give you all a Show I shall..." Hell maybe I will take that blade on your back -he would look up at him with his Three Toemo Sharingan locked onto him. Watching his breathing, Muscles and chakra flow through him. Knowing well that most of his chakra would be flowing up into the EMS of his.- TakedaInkroe: -I nodded.- "Precisely.. I know .. pretty much everything you can throw at me." -I stood up, pulling Samehada around the broken table.- "You should pick your opponents more wisely.." -I turned my back on him as I walked slowly to the door.- HatakeSetsuko: -he laughed to himself- "Okay.... Sensei" -he would take the Executioners blade and placed it on his back as he would follow Ink to the door-